Esos Días De Verano
by Apriline
Summary: Un nuevo verano para Percy y Annabeth.Oneshot


**Esos días de verano**

-Percy ¿Estás listo?

-Mmm- se escuchó desde la pieza del fondo.

-Percy te recordé que hicieras tu bolso ayer- dijo Annabeth mientras caminaba en dirección a su voz. Lo encontró metiendo apresuradamente su ropa en un bolso azul que le había regalado su madre cuando empezaron la universidad.

-Oh, cerebro de alga- lo reprendió Annabeth, mientras suspiraba y comenzaba a ayudarlo a guardar las cosas. Percy la miró y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Lo siento, ayer estaba demasiado inquieto para hacerlo- agarró una polera del armario para meterla al bolso pero lo pensó mejor y la regreso a su lugar- No puedo esperar por llegar al campamento.

-Yo tampoco, pero Percy yo sí arregle mi bolso- le dijo empujándolo con su hombro- además nuestro bus se va a ir sin nosotros si no nos apuramos.

-Vamos Annabeth, aun falta media hora ¿Qué podría salir mal?- Percy se detuvo abruptamente dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y agregó: Mejor vamos a apurarnos- mientras se daba la vuelta para agarrar unas zapatillas se tropezó con el velador y cayó de espaldas sobre su bolso. Annabeth lo miró fijamente y se mordió el labio tratando de no reír, pero no pudo y soltó una carcajada.

-No tan rápido chica sabia- dijo a la vez que la agarraba de la mano y la tiraba junto a él, sus ojos verde mar encontraron los de ella grises y tormentosos. Durante un largo segundo tan solo se miraron fijamente, pero en un rápido movimiento Percy acortó el espacio entre ellos y la besó, como siempre Annabeth sintió que sus pensamientos se deslizaban fuera del alcance de su mente y tan solo fue capaz de sentir el olor a mar de Percy y sus labios sobre los suyos. Puso sus manos en su cabello y enredo sus dedos en el, a la vez que sentía las manos de Percy bajando por sus brazos hasta su cintura, el beso se torno más ávido y Annabeth bajo sus manos por las espalda de Percy tirando de él más cerca. En un intento por acomodarse sobre la cama el bolso de Percy cayó al suelo y los sobresaltó, respirando agitadamente Annabeth se puso de pie y dijo:

-Oh dioses, mira la hora Percy, tenemos que irnos- y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida. Percy inspiró profundamente y respondió con voz ronca:

-Seguro.

* * *

><p>De pie junto al árbol de Thalía, Annabeth y Percy contemplaron el valle en el que estaba situado el Campamento Mestizo, Percy la miró y apretó su mano:<p>

-¿Lista?- Annabeth lo miró nerviosa, pero luego lo miró con una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Una carrera hasta la Casa Grande?

-Apuesta por ello- y ambos corrieron colina abajo mientras arrastraban sus bolsos tras ellos. El campamento estaba relativamente vacío, la mayoría de los campistas pasaban su año escolar en casa y no llegarían hasta el día siguiente, por lo que tras saludar a Chiron y al Sr. D decidieron caminar un rato por la playa.

Las olas estaban pegando con fuerza en la orilla y corría una frisa fresca de verano, el pelo de Annabeth lanzaba destellos dorados con el sol así como los ojos verde mar de Percy parecían brillar más mientras el agua alcanzaba sus tobillos.

-Quirón no parece haberse dado cuenta ¿eh? – dijo Percy mientras lanzaba una concha al agua.

-Tal vez si lo hizo, pero no lo mencionó- respondió Annabeth girando el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Era un anillo de plata con dos perlas entrelazadas una gris y una verde, Percy se lo había dado la Navidad pasada como una forma de prometerle que algún día se casarían. Al principio Annabeth había pensado que le estaba pidiendo que se casaran pronto y se asustó: porque encontraba que eran muy jóvenes (aunque por otro lado la esperanza de vida de un semidiós no es muy larga) y por lo mucho que quería decir que sí. Sin embargo cuando Percy le dijo que era una promesa, su corazón se aceleró con la comprensión de que estaban sellando sus destinos por más tiempo que el de una vida mortal.

Ahora sin embargo, estaba nerviosa porque no le habían dicho a nadie más que a los padres de Percy y si bien estaba feliz de su decisión, por primera vez estaba asustada de lo que los demás pensaran: sus hermanos, sus amigos y por sobretodo su madre, con quien (a pesar de que ya debía saberlo) no había hablado.

Su angustia debió notarse en su cara porque Percy se detuvo y dijo:

-Hey- mientras encerraba su rostro entre sus manos- No te preocupes, nadie nos dirá nada. No es como si nos fuéramos a casar mañana ¿cierto?- Annabeth se perdió en sus ojos verdes mientras se preguntaba como él podía estar siempre tan tranquilo y relajado. Cerró sus ojos y le respondió:

-Lo sé. En realidad es mi madre quien me preocupa más- escuchó a Percy tragar y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios: por fin él estaba preocupado.

-Todo estará bien cerebro de alga, juntos podemos afrontar a mi madre- dijo Annabeth antes de empezar a reírse, Percy la miró sin reírse y dijo:

-¿Te parece gracioso chica sabia? ¡Ella ya me chamuscó una vez!- Annabeth no pudo sino, seguir riendo y sintió a Percy levantarla y ponerla sobre su hombro.

-¡Percy bájame! Oh por los dioses- Annabeth trató de luchar mientras Percy la agarraba con más fuerza, pero finalmente la dejó caer sobre la arena.

-Me las vas a pagar cerebro de alga- dijo Annabeth mientras se quitaba la arena del pelo, Percy se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-Sabes tienes razón Annabeth.

-Ya lo sé, usualmente la tengo- Percy suspiró y le respondió:

-Tú y yo somos un buen equipo así que, si alguien trata de oponerse creo que somos lo suficientes capaces para retarlo a un duelo- le sonrió y la empujó con su hombro.

- Pienso lo mismo cerebro de alga, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos como para no sobrevivir a esto- Percy la miró y se levantó de la arena, tendió su mano y le dijo:

-Volvamos al campamento- Annabeth tomó su mano y él la levantó quedando frente a frente, Percy tomó su cara entre sus manos y Annabeth cruzó las de ella tras su espalda.

-Te amo- dijo Percy mientras el corazón de Annabeth se aceleraba.

-Yo también te amo cerebro de alga- respondió ella justo antes de que él la besara, y así sus siluetas fueron recortadas en la arena mientras el sol se escondía tras ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y No olviden dejar su review :) <strong>


End file.
